122: Dorkifier
Dorkifier, A.K.A. Experiment 122, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to zap a pink ray that changes anyone's appearance into something ridiculous. Also, the new dorky clothes cannot be taken off the victim unless the horns are rotated upside-down, after which every victim will automatically be restored to normal. He appears in Stitch!. Appearance Dorkifier is a pink and white calf-like experiment with two horns, a red nose and purple hooves. Special Abilities Dorkifier can cause victims to look dorky by zapping them with a pink ray from his horns. The new dorky clothes can only be taken off when his horns are turned down. ''Stitch! In his eponymous debut, Dorkifier was accidentally sent to Gantu by Hämsterviel, who originally intended to send Hertz Donut in yet another attempt at capturing Stitch. However, Hämsterviel was in a rush and selected the pod for 122 instead of 022. After his activation, Dorkifier used his powers to change Gantu's uniform into dorky civilian clothes. Dorkifier then escaped and went on a rampage, changing other people's appearance into something ridiculous, including Stitch, Yuna, Pleakley, and Hiroman. Later, after a long chase, Dorkifier is captured by Jumba, and Stitch reverses Dorkifier's effects by turning down his horns, reverting everyone's dorky clothing to their original clothing. In "Shogun", it is shown that Dorkifier was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Gallery Stitch!'' Dorkifier ScreenCapture 28.01.13 15-31-43.jpg|Dorkifier's experiment pod screenCapture 11.05.13 21-17-32.jpg|Dorkifier after activation screenCapture 11.05.13 21-22-13.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-34-05.jpg|試作品122号 ドーキファイ translates to Prototype No. 122 Dokifi (pronouced dough-key-fai); this is how they localized the name Dorkifier in Japanese screenCapture 11.05.13 21-22-40.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-22-58.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-23-34.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-23-51.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-34-57.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-47-33.jpg|Dorkifier zapping Gantu screenCapture 11.05.13 21-24-15.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-24-36.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-25-04.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-25-37.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-26-09.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-26-10.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-26-40.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-29-36.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-29-57.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-30-39.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-53-16.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-31-10.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-37-18.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-37-48.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-38-18.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-39-11.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-39-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-54-11.jpg|Dorkifier zapping Yuna, Pleakley and Stitch screenCapture 11.05.13 21-40-24.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-40-41.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-41-17.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-42-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-01-54.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-44-16.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-44-50.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-45-21.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-45-51.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-47-16.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-47-38.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-48-11.jpg|Dorkifier about to zap Hiroman screenCapture 11.05.13 21-48-27.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-49-17.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-49-37.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-49-58.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-50-21.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-54-03.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-54-31.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-03-30.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-54-57.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-55-22.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-55-43.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-56-21.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-31-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-31-59.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-32-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-32-44.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-36-03.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-36-25.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-37-21.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-37-51.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-39-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-40-24.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-41-22.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-41-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-06-14.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-42-07.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-42-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-43-06.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-43-56.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-08-40.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-09-32.jpg|Stitch reversing Dorkifier's work screenCapture 14.05.13 15-35-57.jpg Trivia *His name in Japanese is ドーキファイ, which translates directly to Dokifi (pronounced dough-key-fai). This is how the pronunciation of Dorkifier was localized into Japanese. *Altering the position of Dorkifier's horns in order to reverse his powers is the same way to reverse the effects of Shoe. Also, the closeness of their numbers (113 and 122) and movable horn feature may suggest that Jumba had been inspired by the same DNA source when creating both. This would be a similar concept to how Jumba reused some for Twang's DNA when creating Bragg. *Dorkifier's pod color is blue. Category:Experiments Category:Males